Más allá del gris
by eau de toilette
Summary: "Pero Levi ya no era un niño de huesos débiles que hurtaba por comida en una ciudad olvidada, se había convertido en un soldado que era admirado por su extraña manera de cargar con sus cuchillas y por su mirada sin expresión." Analisis de la vida de Levi, Canon timeline.


**A/N:** Mi primer escrito del año, de aquellos que surgen de forma inesperada aunque a partir de aquí trataré de enfocarme en historias más largas. Para esta escrito se debe tener noción del spin-off "A Choice With No Regrets" y del manga original hasta el capítulo actual.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

" **Más allá del gris"**

.

.

Levi comprendió que algo estaba mal en su vida desde el momento que vio cómo el hálito de esperanza que se resumía en su madre, se apagaba con el transcurso de las horas; alternándose en apaciguar su fiebre con un húmedo y sucio paño de franela, y permanecer en el suelo esperando un milagro, o al menos que alguien viniese a rescatarlos.

Nada de esto sucedió. Kuchel Ackerman murió al día siguiente, envuelta en una delgada cobija de algodón—una vida insignificante que quizá cargaba con la culpa de ejercer un trabajo tan denigrante como una prostituta, mientras un sucio, harapiento y desnutrido niño observaba con horror el claro ejemplo de lo silenciosa que podía ser la muerte, limitándose a mover en ocasiones el frío cuerpo de la mujer sin vida en señal de que despertase, pero nunca más lo haría.

Aquellas fueron unas de sus primeras memorias, de las que te marcan la vida, las que te _definen_ , Levi aún se permite recordar el brillante color oscuro de su larga cabellera y aquellos ojos azules que nunca cesaron de mirarle amorosamente, pero hubo una vez en una pequeña y fría habitación en el cual vio morir a la persona más importante de su vida, derramando gruesas lágrimas que no cesaban de correr en sus mejillas, cayendo en cuenta que no tenía ni siquiera un apellido para sobrevivir.

Muchas estaciones transcurrieron después, Levi lo sabía debido a que el mundo subterráneo tenía diferentes temperaturas durante el año, la más cruel quizá en el invierno debido a la escasez de comida y vestimenta, pero no importaba en qué estación se encontraba, su entorno siempre era triste—mezclado con gris, hasta que los conoció a _ellos_ , los mejores amigos que _jamás_ esperó llegar a tener.

Farlan fue su más leal compañero, ágil en el hurto de dinero y comida, paciente en lidiar su extraña manera de pensar, cuidadoso en nunca dejar desperdicios de comida en la mesa y polvo en la pequeña casa que habían adquirido—gracias a una riña entre un grupo enemigo, fueron tiempos de extraña estabilidad para ellos, días cortos enfrascados en su labor como ladrones y noches largas intercambiando una botella robada de champagne—proveniente del mundo exterior, un lugar que raras veces se hablaba en las conversaciones, pero donde el anhelo de saber que existía más allá de su vida subterránea permanecía en sus mentes constantemente.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó Isabel en búsqueda de unirse junto a ellos, Levi casi juró que volvió a encontrar un hálito de esperanza en aquella jovencita de cabello rojo intenso y ojos verdes, los más profundos que había visto en su vida.

Ella era una especie de torbellino mezclado con alegría, siempre encontrando una manera para apaciguar su rudo temperamento con una sonrisa, o compartiendo la pieza más grande de pan que ella se encargaba de hurtar, tomándolo del brazo y diciéndole con efusividad que era su único y favorito _aniki_ —siempre cariñosa, aunque no tenía noción de matemáticas básicas y le fastidiaba arreglar su habitación.

Después el tapiz oscuro de la ciudad subterránea se abrió, y con la persuasión de un hombre de cabellos rubios y rango militar, se alistó a la Legión de Reconocimiento, descubriendo que existían murallas que resguardan vidas de la furia de los seres gigantes que devoraban humanos como alimento, y que había algo más _allá_ , un mundo desconocido que nadie había encontrado aún, pero que muchos esperaban que fuese prometedor.

El amplio cielo azul se iluminaba con los rayos del sol a pesar de que su piel permanecía pálida y blanca como siempre, pero Levi ya no era un niño de huesos débiles que hurtaba por comida en una ciudad olvidada, se había convertido en un soldado que era admirado por su extraña manera de cargar con sus cuchillas y por su mirada sin expresión.

Y _todo_ se volvió a tornar en gris. La luz resplandeciente de Isabel se apagó tal y como se desvanece la flama de una vela con un simple soplido. Su desenlace fue cruel, los nubarrones se golpeaban los unos a los otros y lluvia descendía del cielo, sus dedos temblaban de conmoción al cerrar los ojos que ya no eran de un vívido esmeralda, de aquella cabeza sin vida que alguna vez le perteneció a su _hermana menor._

Al cortar las extremidades de varios titanes a la vez sin piedad, en su mente se dibujaban los últimos momentos que permaneció junto a sus _únicos amigos_ —a Farlan y a Isabel, mientras ella ondeaba a lo lejos sus mejores deseos y su _hermano_ de cabellera rubia le miraba con una expresión de confianza.

Todo gracias a un error.

Se acostumbró al verde oscuro de los bosques y al cúmulo de montañas que visitaba en cada expedición no tan lejos de las murallas, a las miradas de admiración y respeto al verle llegar a la ciudad después de cada batalla, a portar su uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento de forma habitual y enfrascarse en pláticas acerca de política que generalmente le desagradaban.

El hombre de cabellos rubios y cejas prominentes se había convertido en una persona que confiaba con firmeza, al igual que Hanji—soldado que se dedicaba a la investigación de los seres gigantes de forma extravagante, pero Levi parecía haber cambiado. El gris le había hecho mantener un sistema de defensa ante cualquier adversidad, cuidando con meticulosidad en no romper su fachada del Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad.

Pero llegó otro hálito de esperanza, mucho más fuerte e _insistente_ de lo que llegó a pensar, y por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, fue prácticamente imposible para él.

Colores resplandecientes de anaranjado mezclado con rubio, y grandes ojos miel se infundían en una joven soldado que buscaba dar lo mejor de sí en la Legión, notando sus habilidades de trabajo en equipo y fuerza al aniquilar titanes. Gentil y agresiva en algunas situaciones—no titubeó en elegirla como miembro de su Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, siendo la única mujer que alcanzó sus expectativas gracias a la desconfianza necesaria que cualquier soldado debe tener antes de tomar una decisión.

Aquella soldado era amable y lo suficientemente bonita para llamar su atención en _frágiles_ ocasiones, recordándose a si mismo que era casi una niña para él, pero lo suficientemente mujer para alcanzar un rango tan estimado como soldado de la Legión. Ella siempre mostró especial predilección hacia él, desde diminutos gestos de estima como brindarle la mejor taza de té antes que a sus compañeros, hasta coser los botones de sus camisas—lo cual le hacía sentir un tanto extraño, por lo que optaba por no pensar en ello.

Dos semanas antes de la expedición número cincuenta y siete, cayó en un fuerte resfriado, el cual le brindaba molestos dolores de garganta e indescriptibles pesadillas cada vez que intentaba reposar. Una de ellas fue tan fuerte y sanguinaria que le hizo despertar en sudor, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su subordinada, mientras le ordenaba que fuera en búsqueda de un vaso con agua.

—Capitán, ¿Ya se siente un poco mejor? —Petra Ral preguntó ante el frío silencio de la habitación, mientras su superior le regresaba la taza vacía.

El Sargento Levi se limitó a asentir con pesadumbre, cruzándose de brazos al caer en cuenta que eran las altas horas de la noche y la joven permanecía despierta.

—Petra, deberías estar durmiendo.

—Hoy me toca la guardia señor, y escuché unos ruidos que provenían de aquí. —explicó la muchacha ante la difusa oscuridad, su voz ligeramente baja a causa de la quietud. —¿Tuvo una pesadilla?

—Continúa con tu rutina. Es una orden. —Espetó el hombre de cabellera oscura con una extraña voz que él no comprendió. Ella era genuina, siempre preocupándose por el bien de sus compañeros y de él mismo en especial, y a pesar de que una pequeña parte de él le incitaba a decirle que permaneciera un poco más de tiempo, el simple hecho de pensarlo le _asfixiaba_. Era _demasiado_ para él.

Petra Ral lo sabía, ya que nunca esperó nada a cambio de él, más que su respeto. Ella lo entendió con una extraña intuición que poseía al momento de aceptar su orden, caminando hacia la puerta de madera y girándose para mirarle antes de partir.

—Si necesita algo señor, aquí estaré.

El gris de su partida fue desolador, como un huracán al desintegrarse después de una tormenta, al ver su cuerpo manchado de rojo al ser aprisionado ante un árbol desde cierta altura, mientras los segundos que resonaban en su mente le indicaban que había algo _más_ importante por lidiar, y que sólo podía limitarse a mirarla por última vez, sus ojos entreabiertos sin su luz habitual y que reflejaban sorpresa ante un dolor que nunca esperó enfrentar.

Más tarde, al pisar la antigua ciudad de Karanese—Levi comprendió que aquel hálito de esperanza no sólo se había apagado para él, sino para un hombre que se acercaba directo a él, portando un sobre en sus manos y un monólogo que jamás esperó escuchar.

Los días no cesaron de transcurrir, los árboles continuaron en dejar caer hojas hacia el suelo, esperando alejado de una expedición que su pierna fracturada mejorase. Una serie de eventos inusuales surgieron uno por uno en un corto espacio de tiempo, por lo que no había tiempo para meditar.

Se afirmó a si mismo que no volvería a encontrar más hálitos de esperanza a su alrededor; ninguno tan _brillante_ como el que _ella_ fue, pero hubo un momento en que lo llegó a pensar, cuando Nifa—la subordinada del escuadrón de Hanji, le explicó el plan diseñado por el comandante Erwin Smith para dar el blanco con el gran misterio de la familia Reiss.

Al subir al tejado de un edificio junto a ella y dos compañeros de equipo, la joven se acomodó su cabello al situarse en un espacio, un gesto insignificante el cual logró capturar, la mezcla de su cabello rojizo y ojos de tamaño considerable le recordaron a dos personas que había conocido anteriormente—y eso le turbó por un momento, por lo que optó por esconderse en una esquina a la espera de una señal.

El hálito de esperanza que la joven le brindó gracias a una breve conversación acerca de una leyenda sobre el famoso "Kenny del destripador" llegó a ser _efímera_ , débil; hasta que el rostro delicado de aquella soldado se desplomó después del sonido de un disparo por lo que Levi no pudo evitar gritar su nombre y huir por su vida, en búsqueda de su escuadrón.

Más tarde al disculparse con Hanji por la pérdida de su equipo, cargado de profunda culpa interna, optó por salir al aire libre por unos minutos, y aquella noche pareció descubrir cuál era su problema que tenía desde niño, desde aquella mañana en la que vio a su madre morir en el burdel.

Su vida era una especie de maldición para sus seres cercanos, y a la vez la _salvación_ para un pueblo.

La última vez no fue una cabellera rojiza, sino una rubia, una jovencita corría con suma energía hacia su dirección—golpeando con su puño justo en uno de sus brazos con una fuerza inquebrantable que le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, mientras exclamaba con triunfo hacia sus compañeros, donde siete cabezas de muchachos abrían sus bocas en muestra de asombro al ver al Capitán más estimado de la Legión de Reconocimiento—a Levi Ackerman, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría que había enfrentado pérdidas desde el inicio de su vida y a la vez encontrado una extraña sensación de paz gracias a una conversación, sonreía agradecido hacia ellos, para después cruzar el amplio pasillo y desaparecer de sus vistas.

Tal vez aún existía un poco de esperanza para él, un _día_ lo descubriría.

* * *

 **A/N:** Levi no es mi personaje favorito, pero esto fue una especie de inspiración y tuve que escribirlo. Definitivamente su vida es una tragedia, a pesar de ser una figura digna de admiración en la saga, tal vez ese sea uno de sus atractivos—aunque siempre he pensado que el fandom exagera.

Al final creo que hice una especie de mezcla con spin-off/anime/manga, especialmente con las tres chicas que se describen. Isabel fue como una hermana menor para él en sus épocas de ladrón, después Petra y la ambigua historia entre los dos pero que llegó a ser un suceso impactante en la trama original, y la pequeña intervención de Nifa(La cual es aparentemente pelirroja y ojiverde en el anime que está en espera de estreno)—aunque según fanarts ella es de cabello castaño?¿ pero llegando al punto original, las tres fueron pelirrojas, jóvenes y amables, muriendo en circunstancias desafortunadas las cuales se asume que Levi se siente culpable. Alerta Levi, no te acerques a las pelirrojas—te traen mala suerte.

Al final, la escena final del capítulo 69 del manga es agradable, incluso nostálgica. Levi finalmente tiene un apellido, quizá la situación que más le ha perturbado por décadas. Veamos que otros misterios se descubren de los Ackerman.


End file.
